


vallabha

by sanchari (s_h_y)



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_h_y/pseuds/sanchari
Summary: this was supposed to be about krishna and arjuna getting it on but then it got all weird and philosophical instead i'm sorry





	vallabha

tell me the stories of hapless men

who could not help their desire for immortals.

kunti madri vishwamitra –

tell me their names,

while your fingers tangle in my hair.

tell me, between kisses, the names of the celestials

who reached down from the heavens

for a taste of the earth.

Indra, menaka, Urvashi –

tell me all of this and more

just to remind me –

we are not the first

and we will not be the last.

It is human nature to be entranced by the stars.

They say in a previous life

You and I were split from the same seed

(I can feel it still)

And that in the life after this one

(and the one after that, and the one after that, and - )

This thread will stay knotted.

The soul cannot die,

And so neither can this

Pralaya follows pralaya, just as

I follow you.

They say in a previous life the two of us were bound

and that in the lives after this, the ties will remain, but

In this life, in this life,

Here, now, in this half-light –

Dark hands find dark skin

Dusk meets dusk meets dusk,

and as rain meets earth:

unfettered, untethered, unbound –

so man meets god.

tell me, when a god touches a man

Is he changed? Is he changed?

Arjuna, come closer,

And let me find out.

**Author's Note:**

> so krishna has obviously, definitely, had sex with 100% human people before he even met arjuna, i know this. excuse the last paragraph, i have no excuse, it's purely artistic liberty.


End file.
